Hopelessly devoted to Kurt
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Set through Blaine singing "Hopelessly devoted to you" and after. Finn calls Kurt just as Blaine starts to sing and he hears the whole song. So, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Finn Hudson sat in wonder in the William McKinley High School Auditorium as he watched the auditions for the upcoming musical, Grease. There were so many new students in the glee club, so many new voices that all sounded spectacular. But the one voice that had him sitting up straight in his chair, his jaw almost hanging open, was from one Blaine Anderson. Blaine looked just as sad as he had that time Finn had seen him in the choir room after both of them had arrived back in Lima from New York

. Finn felt slightly sorry for Blaine, knowing for sure that he wouldn't do that to Kurt on purpose, but there was still that part of him that was angry at him for hurting his brother. But when the back-up music started, all those thoughts emptied from his mind as he quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a number, the phone picking up on the other end just as Blaine started his song.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are the first to cry._

_I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you._

"Finn? Is that you, oh-" A voice erupted from Finn's phone, and Finn didn't even have to tell him to be quiet, because Kurt quickly silenced his own voice as the voice singing registered in his brain. Blaine.

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you,_

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside,_

_I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you._

_Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you._

_My head is saying "fool forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go!",_

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside,_

_I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you._

_Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you._

Kurt listened as Blaine quickly declined the role of Danny, stating that it was just too romantic for him just then, and that he would rather play the role of the teenage guardian angel. Kurt knew that Artie and Finn were shocked, because so was Kurt. Since when would Blaine decline a lead in a musical, no matter what he was feeling. But Kurt wasn't there to see the tears running down Blaine's cheeks or the way his honey-hazel eyes shone with pain and sorrow as he belted out a song to a person who couldn't hear him, or so he thought. Kurt huffed quietly as his own tears started to stream down his face, quickly raising his hands so he could remove any proof that they were there. He didn't want to cry any more, but that didn't hide the fact that he was hurting just as much as Blaine was. He was just like Rachel, he heard her tears when she thought he was asleep, but he was crying just as much, though he kept his silent. He didn't want to seem weak, even though that's all he felt like. His heart ached for Blaine, because he was just as broken hearted as him, he still longed to feel his arms around him. To listen to the slow beating of his heart as the fell asleep in each other's arms. At that moment, he wanted his boyfriend.

"Finn?" Kurt called again, hearing a sudden gasp proving that Finn had forgotten that he had called his brother.

"Yeah, dude?" Finn asked as he blushed, watching Blaine as he stared down at his feet.

"Thanks for calling me, I really needed to hear that. And don't call me dude, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said as he secretly scowled at his brother for calling him that, seriously how many times did he have to tell him? He scrubbed at his face as he waited for his brother to answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were coming." Finn replied after a moment of staring at Blaine's sad face, it was breaking Finn's heart. "And you know that no matter how many times you tell me not to, I'm gonna keep calling you that. I call everyone dude. Anyway, love you Kurt."

Blaine looked up in shock at the mention of Kurt's name, and he realised that Finn was on the phone. How long had he been talking to Kurt? Had Kurt heard what he had just sung? And seriously, how many times would it take for Finn to get that Kurt hated being called dude? And knowing Kurt, he would have just yelled at Finn for it. Blaine smiled as he waved at the two boys and ran from the stage.

Kurt heard the echoing footsteps, and he knew for certain that it was Blaine, seen as he would have heard Finn get up and Artie couldn't walk.

"Yeah, love you too, Finn. See you tomorrow." Kurt said as he heard Artie yell a goodbye before he hung up. Kurt frowned as he once again brushed at his face, tears still slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Rachel? Have you finished packing yet?" Kurt called out to his room mate and best friend, knowing how long it took her to pack. A muffled answer came from her curtained part of the apartment making Kurt smile as he looked down at the open suitcase at his feet. Groaning, he threw a pair of pants into it and dropped back to lay against his bed, pulling one of his pillows to his chest and burying his nose into it. Kurt hadn't slept on or washed the pillow since Blaine had slept on it and more tears formed in Kurt's eyes as the faint smell of his boyfriend filled his nose.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Rachel yelled before she burst through his curtain and a look of sorrow showed on her face as she looked at her best friend. "Oh, Kurt. You miss him, don't you?"

Kurt sighed as he drew in a deep breath through his nose, his senses filling with Blaine before he sat up, still holding the pillow close.

"Yeah." He said with a nod, not bothering to wipe his tears as the now coursed down his cheeks. "I just heard him sing. He sung hopelessly devoted to you, for me. I miss him so much, it hurts to be without him. But it still aches when I remember what he did."

"Kurt, I realise what I did was a mistake. Blaine did the same thing I did, and Finn was almost willing to forgive me. I called it off, but you don't have to. I know you still love him, or else you wouldn't be clutching that pillow, or smelling it like it was a drug that your addicted to."

"But, Rachel, can't you see. I am addicted to it, everything that has to do with him has every part of my body on fire. Nothing can extinguish that flame, apart from him. I need him." Kurt said as he finally let the pillow drop down beside him, his hands scrubbing his face clear of any tears.

"Okay, Rachel. I may be sad, and you may be sad. But if you don't hurry up and pack, I will kick you up the arse. And I'd rather not do that, because I'd rather not ruin my new shoes." Kurt said with the best bitch face he could come up with. Rachel just laughed as she quickly hugged him.

"I love you, Kurt. Even if you are a major fashion drama queen." Rachel said as she stood up. Kurt smiled, he couldn't help it. He was gay, and he happened to like clothes.

"And I love you, Rachel. Even if you are a normal drama queen." He replied as he quickly pulled the cover of the pillow and tossed it into his suitcase. Rachel stared down at it for a moment before she turned away with a smile and went to continue on with her own packing.

Kurt groaned at he finally closed his suitcase and laid back on his bed, pulling the pillow close. It still smelled of Blaine, just not as strong without the pillowcase. This made Kurt sigh as he called a goodnight to Rachel before he climbed under his covers and turned his lamp off, not quite knowing if he was ready for what could happen the next day. Kurt's eyes finally closed and he dreamt of Blaine, a smile lingering on his face as he slept.

**What do you think? I just had to write another Klaine fanfic! I just love them too much 3 Please review, it means a lot xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was only just nodding off as the plane landed and he sat up with a frustrated sigh. He really was tired. He looked over at Rachel, who was seated beside him and had slept almost all of the trip. He frowned as he looked at her, not being able to wait until he got home just so he could sleep. With another frustrated sigh he reached over and shook her by the shoulder. Rachel grumbled in her sleep before she opened her eyes and blinked at him in confusion.

"Wha' did ya have to wake me for?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep. Not an attractive sound on her. Kurt smiled as she glared at him.

"Well if you want to stay on the plane and go to California, then go ahead and sleep." Kurt said with a small smile as Rachel shook her head and stood up, leading the way off of the plane.

They were met outside the airport by the Hudmels and Rachel's dads. Kurt was enveloped in a hug from his dad and Carole and got a high five from Finn as Rachel moved away from them, not even looking at Finn. Finn looked hurt by that, but the look slowly lessened as Kurt pulled him in for a hug, this got a laugh from Finn as he gently clapped him on the back. Rachel looked over one of her dad's shoulders at Finn then, and was glad to see that his back was to her so that he couldn't see the look on her face as she stared at the man she still loved. But she didn't look away fast enough as Finn turned around and accidentally looked at her, a look on his face that was similar to the one that had been on his face back in sophomore year during Madonna week when she had told him that she couldn't date him again. Rachel looked away, too tempted to run to him and hold him 'till his pain went away. But she couldn't go back to him yet.

Half and hour later, after they had arrived back at the Hudmel household, Kurt found that he could sit with his family and pretend to be happy. He had to get out of the house.

"Dad, I'm just gonna go for a drive. Okay?" Kurt said after he had stood up from his seat and looked over to Finn, who had copied his action.

Burt nodded at his son. Kurt smiled at his father as he quickly pocketed his phone and wallet and walked over to get his keys. He had decided to leave his Navigator in Lima, until he really needed it. Walking back into the lounge room, he noticed that Finn also had his keys in his hand.

"Where are you off to?" Kurt asked as Finn looked over to him.

"I have to go back to school. I need to put up the list for the play." Finn replied as waved to their parents and moved towards the door, Kurt right behind him. Walking out to their respective cars, Kurt waved to his step-brother before he climbed into his own car and waited for Finn to pull out of the driveway. Finn waved to him before his car slowly disappeared. Kurt had no idea where he was going, but after five minutes of sitting in his car, he decided to follow Finn.

It took his five minutes to get to the school, and he looked up in wonder at the place he used to hate. The only good thing about the school was Glee club. It was the only thing that made him feel safe and wanted. Parking next to Finn's truck, Kurt slowly climbed out of his car and locked it before slowly walking towards the school. He stopped by the choir room, and smiled when he saw that Finn was still there. Kurt was about to say something to his step-brother but his words were cut off when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his chest. He turned around to see Tina, Sam, Joe, Brittany and Artie behind him. Tina was the one that currently had her arms around him. Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arms around the Asian girl and hugged her close.

"Tina, how have you been?" He asked happily as Tina pulled away. Slowly, he was hugged by everyone else, apart from Joe. He hadn't really known him that well.

"I'm great, thanks Kurt. How have you been?" Tina asked as Brittany clung to him. Kurt grinned down at the slightly dopey blonde cheerleader's head as she turned her face up to look at him.

"Other dolphin has been really sad." Brittany said. Kurt didn't know what to say to that, and he was happy when Finn suddenly exited the office.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here, Kurt?" Finn asked, sending his step-brother a confused look.

"Didn't know where else to go." Kurt replied as Brittany finally let him go. Brittany gave him a sad look before walking over to Sam and let him wrap his arms around her.

"Well alright then. I was about to put the list up. I'd tell you all now, but not everyone is here. So come on. Are you coming Kurt?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded and slowly followed his brother down the half empty hallway. Kurt was happily talking to his old class mates, that he didn't notice the dark-headed person waiting at the bulletin board. Kurt still didn't see him, seen as Finn had stepped right in front of him to place the list on the board. A few gasps were heard as the other members formed around the board to see what roles they had gotten.

Despite the happy cheers, Kurt could clearly hear the footsteps walking away from the board. He knew it was Blaine, even though he hadn't noticed that he was there. Kurt looked up at the board then and had a look at who was actually playing the roles for Grease.

**William McKinley High School Production**

**Grease**

**Roles:**

Cha Cha- Brittany S. Pierce

Frenchy- Sugar Motta

Doody- Joe Hart

Kenickle- Sam Evans

Jan- Tina Cohen- Chang

Danny Zuko- Ryder Lynn

Sandy Olsson- Marley Rose

Rizzo- Wade "Unique" Adams

Putzie- Jake Puckerman

Patty Simcox- Kitty Wilde

Teen Angel- Blaine Anderson

Kurt stared at each name for a moment. Different thoughts flew into his mind as he looked at the name and then looked at the person that belonged to that name. He looked over at Tina, and noticed who sad she seemed that she didn't get the lead role even though she was a senior. Then he looked over at Sam and Joe, who were laughing at Sam's ridiculous impression of Kenickle. He looked over at Brittany and Sugar then, and found then happily giggling at their roles. The person that he presumed was Marley, was happily jumping up and down next to who he thought was Ryder. Next to the was Wade, who Kurt had already met, and he looked blissful at getting the role of Rizzo. Kurt looked back up at the list again just to make sure that he had read one of the names properly. Since when did Puck have a brother? Kurt looked over at another one of the guys, the one that looked a lot like Puck.

Like the year before, Kurt wished Blaine was beside him. He wished he was there to hug him, to show him how proud he was. But Blaine wasn't there. Blaine had walked away after seeing the list, without a word. It was then that Kurt decided to follow him. He went to the one place that had once given him comfort, and he knew that it gave Blaine comfort. The auditorium. Kurt knew he was right as soon as he heard singing, and he couldn't mistake that voice.

Kurt quietly walked into the auditorium and sat down, not wanting to disrupt Blaine as he sang.

**Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be  
So let me be, and I'll set you free**

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Boy you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show  
So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Boy you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Boy you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Kurt smiled at the way that Blaine had changed the lyrics, and he automatically knew that Blaine was singing about him. Kurt was about to get up as Blaine started panicking and raced across to the stereo that was sat on the edge of the stage. Different music started to play as Kurt dropped back down in his seat, tears forming in his eyes.

**Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do.**

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Oh, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no  
Don't walk away from me

Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
If I don't have you, oh

A smiled formed on Kurt's face as the tears poured down his cheeks. This was the song that Kurt had sung to Blaine the year before. He had sung it as an apology after Blaine had found the messages from Chandler. Blaine had been heartbroken and had sung 'It's not right but its okay' in front of the entire Glee club, angry that Kurt had cheated on him. It seemed that their roles were reversed now, and Blaine was the one begging for forgiveness. Kurt was about to get up again when the music had started again. His movement as he dropped back down into his chair had caught Blaine's eye, but Blaine chose not to show that he had seen him, wanting Kurt to hear the next song he had to sing.

**There's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

**And if I show it to you now **

**Will it make you run away**

**Or will you stay**

**Even if it hurts**

**Even if I try to push you out**

**Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am**

**Please remind me who I really am **

**Everybody's got a dark side **

**Do you love me? **

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect **

**But we're worth it **

**You know that we're worth it **

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side? **

**Like a diamond **

**From black dust**

**It's hard to know**

**It can become **

**A few give up**

**So don't give up on me**

**Please remind me who I really am **

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me? **

**Can you love mine? **

**Nobody's a picture perfect **

**But we're worth it **

**You know that we're worth it **

**Will you love me? **

**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away **

**Don't run away **

**Just tell me that you will stay **

**Promise me you will stay **

**Don't run away **

**Don't run away **

**Just promise me you will stay **

**Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me? **

**ohh **

**Everybody's got a dark side **

**Do you love me? **

**Can you love mine? **

**Nobody's a picture perfect **

**But we're worth it **

**You know that we're worth it **

**Will you love me? **

**Even with my dark side? **

**Don't run away **

**Don't run away **

**Don't run away **

**Promise you stay**

Kurt did stand up then and he walked slowly towards the stage. He didn't really know what to say to Blaine, but he knew that he loved him with all of his heart. Even though what he had done had hurt him, but several words from all of his songs had spoken to him Yes, his faith was shaken, and just like Blaine had sung, he was also desperate and confused. He also knew that he was everything to Blaine, just like Blaine was everything to him. They were each other's first loves, they had never had anyone other then each other. Kurt had to learn not to run away, no matter what happened. Blaine was the man that he loved, his true love, his soul-mate. There would never be anyone else for Kurt. Blaine was it, and Kurt needed him.

"I promise you I will stay." Kurt said as he finally made his way onto the stage. "I am so angry at you, but I miss you like crazy. All I want is to be able go to sleep at night and wake up in your arms. I want to be able to trust you enough not to ever have to worry about to hooking up with someone else. Yes, my faith is shaken, but in time I will be able to trust you like I used to. I understand now that I gave you reason to do what you did. I ignored you while I was living my new life, I left you out. I made you feel lonely, lonely enough to find comfort in someone else's arms."

"I didn't find comfort. It made me sick to the stomach." Blaine muttered, looking down at his hands, not noticing when Kurt stepped closer to him.

"I love you."

Blaine's head shot up then and he was staring into the glistening eyes of Kurt Hummel. Blaine had wanted to look into them since New York, but he wasn't able to. Because he was a stupid idiot, a moron that made a stupid mistake and cheated on his caring and loving boyfriend.

"I-I love you too." Blaine replied, tears forming in his own eyes. Kurt tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat as tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall if Blaine's did. Blaine's did fall, and Kurt suddenly lost control. Moments later, Kurt had flung himself across the small space between them and into Blaine's warm arms. More tears fell for both of them as Kurt buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine didn't know what came across him, but he splayed his hands across Kurt back and buried his lips and nose in Kurt's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I never meant to hurt you." Blaine said, as Kurt looked up at him, his glasz eyes shining from the tears.

"I believe you." Kurt said and he took it upon himself to reach up and take Blaine's face in his hands. "I forgive you."

Blaine's eyes widened, but they soon closed as Kurt leaned in and captured his lips with his own, their tears mixing together. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back and looked at the shorter boy.

"This is who you really are, my loving and perfect boyfriend. I'll never give up on you." Kurt said as he leaned in again and kissed his shocked boyfriend.

"We are soul-mates."

**Sorry about the long wait. All the songs song are actually from Glee. I prefer the glee versions to the originals. I am a sucker for a happy Klaine ending. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review xx**


End file.
